The present invention relates, in general, to a support structure for a hitch ball of a coupling mechanism.
Support structures of a type involved here typically have a carrier which supports a hitch ball of a trailer coupling and is firmly mounted to a towing vehicle. A drawback is hereby the relatively long times required for modification when attachment of other coupling systems and/or other implements that are connected to the towing vehicle is desired. Another approach involves a support structure having a bearing block for receiving a slide-in unit on which the hitch ball is mounted. As a result, inserts with other coupling elements can be used instead of the hitch ball. A drawback is hereby the small load-carrying capacity of the support structure and the limited space available for attachment of other implements to the towing vehicle in view of the incorporation of the bearing block.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved support structure to obviate prior art shortcomings and to allow simple and quick retrofitting.